


Tell and Kiss

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is the newest Broadway star and Kurt Hummel is the one interviewing him about his musical 'Abe Lincoln'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is totally a not hidden nod to Tumblr's obsession with the genius Hamilton :D
> 
> Prompt: Broadway

Dec 02

-Broadway

 

“Here I am with the newest Broadway Baby, Blaine Anderson, who has taken over the musical wheel and given it a good swerve into a whole new direction. He not only stars in the new rap slash musical “Abe Lincoln” but has written this play by himself in a year's work. What inspired you to write this musical about a historical figure?”

While Kurt addresses him, Blaine’s cheeks are red with praise and likely the glass of red wine sitting on the coffee table. To answer, Blaine leans forward, giving Kurt a chance to peek at the skin exposed as the dark-blue suit slightly opens up at his collar bones.

“I started off simply reading documents written by him out of interest but then it sort of spiraled into this image of what his life must have been like. Basically, the idea wouldn’t leave me until I brought it onto paper.”

“Who gave you the first document though? Someone special?”

Blaine laughs. “Kurt, that is not-”

“Alright. A different question then,” He interrupts Blaine. “What would you say to people to make them come to your show?”

This time Blaine thinks a little longer about the answer. His hazel eyes roll up to the ceiling and his face perfectly displays his thought process. It is expressive that way.  
When he replies, his voice is filled with conviction, though. “I know that it seems like a musical about a former president would be boring but it really is a musical with a lot of heart, intrigues and love, while staying true to its historical accounts. Plus, who wouldn’t want to see Abraham Lincoln rap?”

“Very true. I also think that it won’t be necessary to persuade people because this show has hit it out of the park since its opening two weeks ago. Critics are praising it as one of the best musicals of this era.That begs the question-” Kurt pauses. “Do you have a significant other?”

At first Blaine looks thrown by the question but quickly rediscovers his relaxed and happy grin. He looks so handsome and yet all Kurt can stare at are Blaine’s lips as they form words.  
“I doubt a true reporter would make such sudden changes of topic,” Blaine says.

“Well, see this interview exercise as an opportunity for unexpected outcomes.”

Kurt gets a warning by the mischievous angle of Blaine’s lips but he doesn’t shy away from the challenge as his wishes come true and Blaine nearly jumps into his lap and starts attacking his lips. It’s not gentle the way their teeth crash but it matches Kurt’s urgency and satisfies it. 

“Take that for an unexpected outcome,” Blaine murmurs into his mouth.

Kurt chuckles at Blaine’s yelp after he gives his perky ass a squeeze. “As long as I am the only reporter you do this to, we’ll be fine.”

The favor is returned by Blaine’s teeth biting lightly into Kurt’s lips.   
“You’re in luck. I only kiss and tell with you, Kurt Hummel.”


End file.
